


Brave

by devinleighbee, ShoyDragon



Series: Hamish/Mia 'Verse [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Bullying, Drabble, First Crush, Gen, Original Character(s), Parent!lock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-24
Updated: 2012-11-24
Packaged: 2017-11-19 23:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/578863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devinleighbee/pseuds/devinleighbee, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShoyDragon/pseuds/ShoyDragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hamish may not be a Watson by blood, but he certainly has his Dad's heart and fist; ready to protect the ones he loves in a second.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brave

**Author's Note:**

> Additional Headcanon(s): Sally Donovan is a single mother and has raised Mia by herself. Mia’s father is not Anderson, as you may assume, but a man that Sally shortly dated and had no real attachment to. That man is no longer in the picture. Like with her work at the Yard, Sally is a proud, stubborn, and fiercely protective mother.

As soon as Hamish shut the door behind him he knew he was going to be in trouble. He had done his best to straighten up on the way home, but there was no way he'd be able to hide the mud stains on his coat or the bruises on his face. One look at him and both of his parents would know what had happened.

With a defeated sigh, he turned and raced up the seventeen stairs to the flat. It wouldn't do to have Mrs. Hudson fussing after him too. Pushing open the door to the sitting room, Hamish greeted his parents like he did every afternoon. "Dad, Father, I'm home."

"Hey H! How was-- Hamish! What happened?!" John was the first to notice his son's disheveled appearance, although his exclamation attracted Sherlock's attention as well.

"He was in a fight," the detective observed, catching Hamish's eye. "I'd say they were older. High school students, probably. There were two, no, three of them, but only one hit you, correct?"

John returned from the hall where he had run to get the first aid kit out of the bathroom and steered Hamish over to the couch. "Sit, H, and let me take a look at you. Christ, what were you doing getting in a fight with high school-ers?"

"I didn't intend for them to actually hit me..." Hamish started to say, but he trailed off when he noticed the look on his father's face. Sherlock was gazing at him with concern and a hint of anger, but there was a spark of something almost prideful in his eyes as well.

"Looks like you gave as well as you got, though," John pointed out, dabbing cream on the knuckles of Hamish's left hand. Hamish hissed.

Sherlock nodded, the pride in his eyes reaching his mouth and turning it slightly upward. "I don't think his opponent was expecting him to hit back. I knew I was right to insist we teach him fighting techniques."

John huffed out a laugh. "No one expects Watsons to hit back. We may be small but we pack a punch." He turned back to his son. "Now, Hamish, tell us what happened. And don't lie, because you know your father has probably already figured it out..."

Hamish fidgeted and looked pointedly at the skull on the mantel, avoiding both of his parents' eyes. "I was leaving school when I noticed a few guys shouting.They were surrounding a girl from my class and saying some really awful things about her mum, and she looked like she was about to cry so I just... I told the bullies that picking on Mia wasn't going to make their parents love them and they didn't really like that. The next thing I knew I was on the ground and the bullies were leaving." He glanced at his dad. "You always say that standing up for people is the right thing to do, so that's what I did."

"Oh, H," John sighed, patting his son gently on the back. "You did the right thing. I'm sure Mia was really glad you stepped in when you did."

"She told me I was brave," Hamish agreed, flushing slightly.

"You were, Hamish," Sherlock said proudly, "you definitely were."

**Author's Note:**

> This particular incarnation of Hamish Watson-Holmes and Mia Donovan were created as a collaboration between devinleighbee and shoydragon. We never intended for this to become a series, but all it took was one drabble, and now we can't stop. The graphic was done by Devin, the drabble by Shoy.
> 
> (Previously posted on tumblr)


End file.
